


Eyes Open

by Koren M (CyberMathWitch)



Series: The Weight of Us [6]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Power Play, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMathWitch/pseuds/Koren%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any mission should be approached with eyes wide open.  Clint wants to make sure that they can pull off a new dynamic before they go undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Open

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Kadollan. She convinced me that no, this really should be posted as is, and that it was a complete piece, rather than languishing on my hard drive for the day I figured out something else to do with it. Also she thought it would be appropriately evil.

"No," he said flatly, and she glanced up at him in surprise. 

"You agreed to the mission. If you weren't ok with this you should've said something to Fury in the briefing."

"I'm fine with the mission. We're just not leaving yet." 

Looking perplexed and maybe just a little annoyed, Natasha set her duffel back down on the bed. "Why not? We've got a meeting set for the day after tomorrow in Nice."

"Once we land in France, it's game on. I need to know first, before we go into it, how this is going to work." His eyes were darker than normal and she realized with faint surprise just how dilated his pupils were. 

"I take it you don't mean the mission specs." Warmth had started a low curl in her belly from the look he was giving her, and she could feel herself getting damp.

He moved until he was standing right in front of her, and reached a hand out to trace the curve of her cheek, then down the side of her throat: vulnerable places she wouldn't normally let anyone else touch. 

"No, I don't mean the mission. I know you're an impeccable actress, Tash, but can you be that submissive? To me?"

They'd never played those sorts of games before. They'd always come to whichever bed they were using as equals - if anything he'd let her take a subtle sort of lead, at first because he hadn't wanted to rush her, or to imply that sex was something she owed him along with her life, and later because why fix what wasn't broken? She'd played BDSM sex games during missions for the Red Room, but never like this. Never with someone she had an actual relationship with as herself rather than a mark she was acting for. It was - it had to be - different. From the outside, she knew it looked to many people like she played the dominant role in their partnership. Since she worked on the inside, she directed the ebb and flow of their movements while on a job. Conversely, according to SHIELD, he was the senior agent and therefore the one "in charge" of her, able to give her orders as he chose. In reality they shifted power easily between them and played to their strengths, deferring to whoever had more skill or better intel on any given occasion.

"Yes," she murmured, feeling herself slipping into a submissive headspace. She lowered her eyes but he caught her chin in his hand and raised her face to his. 

"No. I want you to look at me. I want to see your eyes, the whole time, got it?"

She nodded, and found herself sliding back into Natasha again. She couldn't look at him in this situation and retain the detachment it took to be someone else, and he knew it. He'd made sure of that, since the first time they were together. He looked at her, into her, for a long time, his hands gentle as they framed her face, while she struggled to build a new mindset that would allow her to be both Natasha and submissive at the same time. He saw it the moment she fitted everything into place, and the smile he gave her was equal parts proud and predatory.

"Strip for me," he commanded softly. He let her go so she could step back from him. They didn't have much time before their flight, so her movements were more precise and economical than they were drawn out and teasing. It was harder than she'd thought it would be to keep the eye contact while she lowered herself to the edge of the bed to remove her boots and socks, then stood back up to slip her pants down her legs. They pooled at her feet and she stepped out of them, then grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it quickly off over her head. She felt the few seconds she had to look away sharply but her eyes snapped back to his even as she reached for the fastening to her bra and unhooked it. His gaze didn't waver from her eyes even when she tossed away the bra and slid off her underwear. Only when she was standing completely naked did he look down and take in her whole body. She found it incredibly intimate. 

He was already unfastening his belt when he told her to kneel in front of him. His hand fisted his cock and he brushed the head against her cheek. Against her own volition her eyes slipped closed as she enjoyed the feel of him.

"Natasha. Eyes open."

There was concern in his eyes that belied the stern tone of voice he was using, and she let a ghost of a smile show through. It was enough to tell him she was fine, good to go, she was enjoying this, too. He smiled back and pressed against her mouth. "Suck my cock," he ordered, and she was careful this time to keep her eyes on his as she took him into her mouth.


End file.
